Chikyuu Heart PreCure!
stylized as Chikyuu♥Heart PreCure! is one of CureKurogane's Pretty Cure fanseries installments. It is loosely based on the 2015 anime series, Binan Kōkō Chikyū Bōei-bu Love!. It is a magical boy series that explains five high-school boys who fight as the Pretty Cure to battle the Conquesters, who are after the Gaia Crystals. Synopsis Chikyuu♥Heart PreCure! Episodes First year high school student Kamigawa Tohaku thought he was going to have a normal high school life, that is until he meets a young mascot named Velvet, a young mascot coming from the Earthlight Kingdom, and telling him that she is looking for the legendary Pretty Cure who can fight a group of dark knights called the Conquesters, and find mystical jewels called the Gaia Crystals. Without any choice, Velvet gives Tohaku a Chikyuu Light, transforming him into Cure Thor, the Brilliant Prince. Joined by Cure Ares, Cure Winger, Cure Dodger, and Cure Cerise, they form the Chikyuu Heart Pretty Cure team in order to collect all of the Gaia Crystals. Characters Pretty Cures * / Cure Thor : Tohaku is a 16-year-old first year student at Fudou Academy who is pursuing a normal and happy school year. He is humble and comes from a high-class family who wants him to take over the family heritage, but declined due to having his own goals. Tohaku loves reading comic books, and is shown to be part of the Visual Arts club. He transforms into the Brilliant Prince, Cure Thor and is the leader of the team. His theme color is yellow and his element is electricity. * / Cure Ares : Yousuke is an athletic 16-year-old first student at Fudou Academy who is part of the school basketball team and very popular with the girls. He is straightforward and tends to be a bit obnoxious, liking to tease Tohaku, whom he becomes close to and very protective. Although being very sporty, Yousuke is shown to be artistic as well. He transforms into the Headstrong Prince, Cure Ares. His theme color is orange and his element is fire. * / Cure Winger : Ren is a 16-year-old school prodigy who gets all of the good grades. He comes from a rich family, who wants a normal school life like Tohaku. But that doesn't mean he is a pushover, meaning that we wouldn't take any nonsense from anyone who try gang up on him especially from anyone bigger than him. Ren is part of the Science Club. He transforms into the Intelligent Prince, Cure Winger. His theme color is green and his element is wind. * /''' Cure Dodger' : Kamijou is a handsome 16-year-old who is an aspiring actor. Coming from a famous family, he acts in small roles in tv dramas and commercials and is very popular with the girls. Despite his handsome appearance, Kamijou is very energetic and very outgoing, and also has a sense of adventure. He can be a bit dense, and sometimes attacks before planning. Kamijou can transform into the Marvelous Prince, Cure Dodger. His theme color is blue and his element is water. * / '''Cure Cerise : Ataru is a 16-yaer-old model who is the last Pretty Cure to be awakened. His dream is to become a famous model and travel all over the world. He is a very strong hard worker and is often seen off to photoshoots every single day. Despite being very busy, Ataru is shown to be very respectful and friendly towards his peers, especially Tohaku. He can transform into the Elegant Prince, Cure Cerise. His theme color is pink and his element is flowers. Earthlight Kingdom * : The Cures' main mascot who takes the appearance of a white lioness cub. She is from the Earthlight Kingdom, whose mission was to find the five Pretty Cures. Velvet is shown to be strict-natured, but very understanding. Her main weakness is sweets. * : The brave and strong-hearted princess of the Earthlight Kingdom. Once upon a time, she was crowned princess and became the guardian of the Gaia Crystals. To save the Earthlight Kingdom, Gaia entrusts Velvet to find the Chikyuu Heart Pretty Cures as well as the Crystals. Conquesters * : The supreme ruler of the Conquesters and the main antagonist of the series. His goal is to gain the power of the Gaia Crystals and spread darkness all over the world. The Black Knights is a group that consists of three members of the Conquesters and serve as King Eldrich's subordinates. They have the power to turn happiness into despair and summon the Gaiark. ::* : The first general of the Conquesters and member of the Black Knights. ::* : The second general of the Conquesters and sole female of the Black Knights. ::* : The third general of the Conquesters and member of the Black Knights. Supporting Characters * : Tohaku's older brother. He is 24 years old and a former college dropout, and is shown to have a brother complex on Tohaku. Shigeharu is also shown to have a short-temper, but only happens when he sees his little brother hurt. He is shown to have superhuman strength, due to his vow to protect Tohaku from getting tormented. * : Lisa is the Cures' classmate, who is also 16 years old. She is shown to know the boys very well and know their flaws including her own. Lisa is part of the Karate Club and is a very hard worker, and it's shown that she has a small crush on Shigeharu, Tohaku's brother. Items * : The Cures main transformation item. The Chikyuu Light is a smartphone-like device that the Chikyuu Heart Cures use to transform and detect the Gaia Crystals. Each of them comes with a small key called the Heart Key, that allows them to transform. The main henshin phrase is "Pretty Cure, Chikyuu Change!" * : The main collectible items of the series. The Gaia Crystals are the main source of power to the Earthlight Kingdom, and contains the powers of dreams and happiness. If the Crystals are retrieved by the Conquesters, their power changes to despair and hatred. * : The Cures' main weapons used in the series. They are scepter-like weapons that allow the Cures to perform their power-up attacks. They can form into one large scepter and perform the Gaia Shining finishing attack. Media Locations * : The main setting of the series and hometown of the Cures. * : The main school of the Chikyuu Heart Cures. It is a prestiegous public school despite being it called academy, however almost only high-class families can attend. * : A magical kingdom where Velvet came from. It is a beautiful country where almost all of its nature is grown. The Gaia Crystals are the main power of keeping the kingdom bright, and it connects to the planet Earth. Trivia *''Chikyuu Heart is based on the 2015 mahou shounen series, ''Binan Kōkō Chikyū Bōei-bu Love!, however this is also the first series to have a yellow Cure to be leader instead of a pink/red/orange Cure. *Tohaku/Cure Thor is the only Cure to have a surname that doesn't start with A or H. *''Chikyuu Heart ''might be the first series to have shounen-ai throughout the story. Category:Series Category:CureKurogane Category:Chikyuu Heart PreCure! Category:Gallery Category:CureKurogane Series